


Work to be done

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 years later, M/M, Slice of Life, alpha council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry has to be away from his family to help other family, but his heart is still with his loved ones.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Savages [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Work to be done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Thank you for Emma for giving me help on writing this.

Harry was seated on the head of the huge table of the conference room. The four other members of the Council were at his left and right, and the two alphas and the omega who were having this huge row were at the other side of the table, directly in front of them.

Usually, Harry listened to the complaints and let the Council talk first before he agreed or disagreed with what the Council had decided. It was a way to make them feel important, even if the final word was always Harry’s.

At that moment, he could’ve used Draco’s help, but his omega was momentarily away from his counseling duties since Ursa had the flu and was very clingy. Saturn was being a good big brother, playing with his smaller siblings and entertaining them while their nanny for the day, good old grandma Cissa was looking out for them. Harry zooned out a bit, thinking of how emotional Draco was when he met their parents for the first time after fully accepting his omega status. He never stopped visiting them before, but now, free of all the boundaries he had put on himself before going to live with humans, their relationship was different… It was more like a family than a contract, that was how Harry viewed them before.

“What is your opinion on this, Alpha?” Snape asked on his left, and Harry looked back to the people in front of him. This one alpha father was worried that his omega daughter’s boyfriend wasn’t good enough for her. The girl and boy looked fairly young, probably just turned seventeen, and the alpha father had all the right to worry. But he was being imposing, and his daughter was of age according to the Moon Wolves rules. She was threatening to run away from home if her father didn’t allow the relationship. The younger alpha looked mostly nervous, and Harry could see him sweating cold, but he stood his ground. A brave alpha, that one was.

“Well, I think your father’s concerns are valid and, as a father of a very beautiful little girl, I would die and kill to protect her of everything in the world,” Harry said, and the old Alpha smiled, noticing that his Alpha leader knew what he was going through. “However, I do know that one day this little girl is going to grow up, and that I will have to let her do with her life what she wishes, and my job will be to advise her not to do any mistakes, and hold her when she _does_ make a mistake. My job is to protect her, but also be there for her. That is why I think the best outcome for it would be that the relationship is permitted, but… With one condition.”

Harry looked at the three of them, trying to think of a way to please everyone.

“The young Alpha Dustin will join the guard training course with us at the Alpha Manor to learn discipline and values. Omega Christine will return home with her father and she will spend three months working at the maternity ward with our midwives so she can see some future expectations,” Harry said, and that made the old alpha chuckle. “Do all of you agree?”

The alpha father and Christine said ‘yes’, but Dustin raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Will I have a uniform and all?” He asked, and Harry smiled.

“You will. With the official Moon Wolves symbol attatched to your shoulder and all.”

“Then yes, totally yes!” The boy agreed, and Harry smiled. Dustin was going to suffer a bit, but he’d be a good soldier.

After he had shaken all of people’s hands, he immediately left the room. He was done with alpha work for the day, and immediately went to check on his little girl. Harry walked to the nursery, but first passing by the living room. Narcissa was sitting in the huge sofa with Aries on her lap, Leo on her left and tiny Scorpius on her right. They were focused on the book she was reading to them, their little eyes following the images on the pages like hypnotized. They were so big already, almost two years old. It would be their birthday in just a month, and Harry knew it would be loud and full of people, just like the day when they presented the leaders’ addition to their pack.

“They calmed down, finally,” Saturn’s voice sounded at Harry’s side, and he looked at his seven year old. If he didn’t know his son was a wolf shifter, he’d probably think he had some gazelle blood. He was long and tall and lanky, his knees bony just like Harry’s, long arms and long face. He was all out of baby fat, his electric blue eyes almost too big for his face. His boy was growing bigger each day, and it was hard for Harry to grasp it. Soon, he’d present, and then he’d be completely out of Harry’s control.

“Did they tire you?”

“Not really, but Leo likes to pull my hair. Not nice,” Saturn sighed, and bit his bottom lip. “Do you think Ursa is okay?”

“I was going to check her out just now,” Harry said, and both of them went to the quads bedroom, where they found Draco nursing Ursa on his rocking chair.

“Hey, how are the loves of my life?” Harry asked, getting near them, kissing Draco’s hair and caressing their girl’s soft curls, white and black mixing along her hairline.

“I’m tired… But she’s finally falling asleep,” Draco said, angling his head so Harry could peck his lips. “I think the worst is gone already. She’s still got a snotty nose, but I think the pain is gone now. She’s not coughing anymore.”

“She’s going to be just fine, right papa?” Saturn asked, looking intently at his little sister. He was as protective of her as Harry.

“She just needs a lot of water, good food, milk and sleep. She’s going to be okay very soon,” Draco said, and slowly took Ursa away from his nipple, rearranging his clothes and he continued to rock her slightly before putting her on her crib. He sighed, and Harry hugged him from behind. Saturn rested his arms on her crib to still look at her.

“You should get some sleep,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s neck as his omega put his weight on him, his left hand resting on the small bump of his belly.

“Will you update me on the council session today?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

“Of course, love. All the juicy gossip for you.” Draco smiled with his response, and after sending Saturn to be with his grandma, Harry walked with Draco to their bedroom. He was going to help his mate sleep after the long, tiring day.


End file.
